


Proposal

by AzjolNerubian (lightningskipper)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningskipper/pseuds/AzjolNerubian
Summary: In 'The Paradise Syndrome'" Spock explains something to Bones using a rock for demonstration. It is an ancient Vulcan custom to propose to someone by showing them rocks in a specific manner. Bones doesn't get it.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Proposal

Title: Proposal  
Rating: G  
Characters: Spock/McCoy  
Series: Star Trek TOS  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun.  
A/N: Written for t_tos_kink on livejournal. The request was: _"In 'The Paradise Syndrome Spock' explains something to Bones using a rock for demonstration. My prompt: It is an ancient Vulcan custom to propose to someone by showing them rocks in a specific manner. Spock tries to subtly propose while talking about science. Bones doesn't get it._

With Jim possibly injured, maybe even dying, the last thing he expected was Spock to kneel like that. He had two rocks in hand.

"Assume this is the planet we're on," Spock began. For some reason he made an elegant twist of his wrist, right before he handed the second rock to McCoy. It slapped into his palm.

Spock went on, laying out their situation. McCoy watched Spock wave that other rock around. He wasn't not sure why, but there was something going on here and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it had to do with the way he was doing it. Mr. Spock wasn't one for theatrics, much less a _prop_. And despite their differences, they did respect each other. Spock considered him more than capable at his duties, as a doctor and as a scientist. The idea that he'd just talk down to him, waving rocks around as if he were demonstrating to a child, was unthinkable.

So what in blazes am I watching here?he wondered. Because despite what he knew, of Vulcans, Spock, and their relationship, the facts were simple. Here was Spock, with a rock. It did feel like some sort of display going on here. He wasn't even sure why he thought that. Spock was making his damn point, even tapping the rock in McCoy's hand with the one in his.

There was one thing he was certain of. It was getting distracting.

"Spock," McCoy finally interrupted impatiently. "I think I get the picture. I don't need the show to go with it."

Strangely enough, he got the distinct impression he'd just said the wrong thing. Was it him or did Spock _actually_ look put out?

The moment they beamed back, McCoy headed to his office. The first thing he did was turn the computer on. He really should be trying to think up _something_ to help Jim, and yet all he can think about for the moment was Spock back there. The behavior was peculiar. Spock and peculiar didn't mix. It could be another Vulcan thing. The pon farr business had been enough of a surprise. As the ship's doctor, it was his responsibility to be aware of all the crew's needs.

McCoy sat down. No sooner had the machine booted did he start. He started to run a search for "rocks", but wasn't able to finish typing the rest of the search terms; the computer tried to make a suggestion for him, and had automatically filled the line. It spat out definitions of rocks, different forms, artwork. There were several thousand entries flooding his screen.

He scowled at the screen.

"I know what a rock is, dammit," the doctor grumbled. Damned, literal minded machines. More trouble than they were worth. He liked to think he knew what he was searching for better than the computer did. And yet here he had the thing trying to second guess him.

He entered more terms, adding after the first, "Vulcan", "tapping" and "two". The terms were too vague for his liking, but who knew? Maybe the computer would find something that might give a hint.

The computer did better than that. A single entry popped up.

McCoy's jaw dropped.

(END)


End file.
